LEDs have been widely adopted in various illumination contexts, for backlighting of liquid crystal display (LCD) systems (e.g., as a substitute for cold cathode fluorescent lamps), and for sequentially illuminated LED displays. Applications utilizing LED arrays include vehicular headlamps, roadway illumination, light fixtures, and various indoor, outdoor, and specialty contexts. Desirable characteristics of LED devices include high luminous efficacy, long lifetime, and wide color gamut.
Conventional LCD systems require color filters (e.g., red, green, and blue) that inherently reduce light utilization efficiency. Sequential illuminated LED displays, which utilize self-emitting LEDS and dispense with the need for backlights and color filters, provide enhanced light utilization efficiency.
Large format multi-color sequentially illuminated LED displays (including full color LED video screens) typically include numerous individual LED panels, packages, and/or components providing image resolution determined by the distance between adjacent pixels or “pixel pitch.” Sequentially illuminated LED displays include “RGB” three-color displays with arrayed red, green and blue LEDs, and “RG” two-color displays may include arrayed red and green LEDs. Other colors and combinations of colors may be used. Large format displays (e.g., electronic billboards and stadium displays) intended for viewing from great distances typically have relatively large pixel pitches and usually include discrete LED arrays with multi-color (e.g., red, green, and blue) LEDs that may be independently operated to form what appears to a viewer to be a full color pixel. Medium-sized displays with relatively shorter viewing distances require shorter pixel pitches (e.g., 3 mm or less), and may include panels with arrayed red, green, and blue LED components mounted on a single electronic device attached to a driver printed circuit board (PCB) that controls the LEDs.
Various LED array applications, including (but not limited to) high resolution displays suitable for very short viewing distances, as well as vehicular headlamps, may benefit from smaller pixel pitches; however, practical considerations have limited their implementation. Conventional pick-and-place techniques useful for mounting LED components and packages to PCBs may be difficult to implement in a reliable manner in high-density arrays with small pixel pitches. Additionally, due to the omnidirectional character of LED and phosphor emissions, it may be difficult to prevent emissions of one LED (e.g., a first pixel) from significantly overlapping emissions of another LED (e.g., a second pixel) of an array, which would impair the effective resolution of a LED array device. It may also be difficult to avoid non-illuminated or “dark” zones between adjacent LEDs (e.g., pixels) to improve homogeneity, particularly while simultaneously reducing crosstalk or light spilling between emissions of the adjacent LEDs. The art continues to seek improved LED array devices with small pixel pitches while overcoming limitations associated with conventional devices and production methods.